


With You

by Grinner_H



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinner_H/pseuds/Grinner_H





	With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessofTor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofTor/gifts).



Somedays, it's hard not to fear the darkness.

This is what Kirishima thinks when he finds himself wide awake when he should be asleep, staring into unmoving blackness; nothing but the steady hum of the air conditioning and the lonely ticking of his clock for company.

It's been three hours since he's gone to bed, yet he can't bring himself to sleep - too afraid of this darkness, too terrified of the nightmares which inevitably await him. 

Sometimes, Kirishima remembers names and faces he knows he ought to forget, feels blood on his face and hands he's long since washed away. 

And it's times like these which has him reaching lightning-quick for the switch of his table lamp. The small click is a welcome comfort, the pale lamplight even more so.

And Kirishima's gaze is reflexively drawn to the warm body by his side.

Kou always sleeps like...

Not the dead, no. That thought is too paralyzing, too horrifying in a way that makes all of Kirishima's insides go completely cold. 

No, Kou sleeps like... well, Kirishima has never been terribly eloquent, but he likes to think that Kou sleeps like someone who's got one leg over the covers, and an arm very nearly in Kirishima's face; someone who takes up all the space on his side of the bed, and pretty much half of Kirishima's side too. 

Kou sleeps like the kind of guy who's got his mouth wide open and hair in his face that Kirishima likes to brush off so he can stare at those unbelievably pretty eyelids. 

Kou always sleeps like someone who's uncaring of the wrinkles on his ridiculous t-shirt and the patterns on his even _more_ ridiculous boxers. 

He slumbers like the kind of guy who sports a cute little frown between his brows when he's dreaming, and whose knees draw closer to his body when he's cold. 

And when Kou rolls onto his side, curling into Kirishima and sleeptalks some nonsense about fake rubber breasts and a fish named Wanda, Kirishima can't help but think that the darkness isn't scary at all. 

So he turns out the light and, comforted by Kou's breath on his skin and the floral scent of his hair, Kirishima surrenders to sleep with nightmares that won't come.


End file.
